UnTitled
by Jean McNeice
Summary: Full SummaryBackground It’s been eight years since Anakin SkyWalker left his home and mother on Tatooine. Life as a JIT Jediintraining, wasn’t what Anakin thought it would be. Yes, he and his Master ObiWan Kenobi got to explore the galaxy and fight the b


:Ok, ok stop yelling at me, I, once again, started a new story without finishing any of the others. I promise you they will be finished…………………….I just don't when. Ok before I start this, I'd like to say a few things,.

First of all, if you're a **true** die-hard Star Wars fan, then please don't read this. I mean if you want to, you can, it's just this doesn't really go with the Star Wars Episodes or any of the other stories. This is just a hopeless romantic fantasy.

Second, as you probably all ready figured out, this is a MS, but not as bad as my others. There is of course an OC, but I have her completely different from the others.

Third, this is going to be a short story, at least five chapters, maybe a couple more, maybe less, depends on what you all think of it and how fast I get to where I want to go.

Ok so if that made any sense at all, I'll let you go. Oh before I forget, this story was thought of, written and typed before my friend and fellow writer JB, posted hers, it's just she has internet access and I didn't at the time, plus this takes place a year or so before Episode II, when Anakin is like 17-18.

I don't know that much about Star Wars, just what I get from the movies and what my boyfriend tells me, so if I don't get something right or my facts mixed up, please don't yell at me. I'm doing my best and plus I have to do a **lot** of research on the internet to get some of this hopefully right. Also I own nothing of Star Wars, well at least with the characters, except Joan Vay, Jade Rose and The Sith Apprentice. R&R JM:

Full Summary/Background - It's been eight years since Anakin SkyWalker left his home and mother on Tatooine. Life as a JIT (Jedi-in-training), wasn't what Anakin thought it would be. Yes, he and his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi got to explore the galaxy and fight the badies, but there still was something missing.

Upon returning to Coruscant, Anakin and Obi-wan, run into a couple of old friends of theirs and receives a new mission that will leave them thinking twice about everything they've come to know and love. The Sith have once again showed themselves and this time they have a new apprentice. Who is this new apprentice really? And why does he seem so keen on killing Anakin?

Read on and all will be told.

:Ok before you get into the story, I must tell you that I might not get everyone right, character-wise. I'm really bad at that, so please bare with me, if they seem a little different. Plus the langue is going to of today, well except Yoda, which he'll hardly be in here, since it's to hard for me to type in the way that he speaks. If that made any sense to yas. Thaxs JM:

Chapter One - Jedies Mission

Anakin SkyWalker and his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped off the curser and into the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Younglings and their Masters rush by, as they head of the council room. Two female Jedies, one a JIT and the other, her Master, stepped out of the training room and spotted them, but Anakin and Obi-Wan didn't see them, until the JIT spoke.

"How are you Ani?" She questioned.

Anakin SkyWalker turned to face the one who addressed him. A grin curled on his face as his eyes met with ocean blues.

"I've been better, and please stop calling me that Jade." Anakin replied as he stopped in the middle of the hall of the Jedi Temple. "Or would you like me to call you Jaddy?" Anakin joked.

Jade's Master, Joan Vay, walked past her and started to talk with Anakin's Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who just realized that they were there.

"Shut up, you know I hate that name." Jade snapped playfully. She's little under a foot shorter than Anakin. Wearing a black robe, that hid the black leather underneath, but showed all of her curves. The hood was up covering her shoulder length coal black hair with dark green highlights. Her hair laid across the scar that lined her face, from the top of her left eyebrow running over her right eye to the tip of her right earlobe. Her Lightsaber was hooked onto her belt, green, same as her Masters, "So where're you off to?" She asked, stepping in front of Anakin and looked up at him.

"The Jedi council has summoned Master Obi-Wan and me." Anakin answered.

"Oh, I was hoping we could spar for a bit."

"When I return, we can." Anakin smiled, as he walked away from Jade and nodded to Obi-Wan, who nodded back and followed after him.

"Careful Jade." Joan Vay replied as she stepped next to her padawan, "He could be trouble." She finished, watching Jade watch Anakin disappear around the corner.

"Who? Ani?" Jade questioned. "How could he be trouble?"

"Because,………… he is, what he is?" Master Joan Vay answered and left her padawan confused in the middle of the hall of the Jedi Temple.

"What does the council want, Master?" Anakin asked as he and Obi-Wan left Jade and her Master in the hall.

"I'm not quite sure. The only thing they said, was to meet them in the council room when we arrived." Obi-Wan replied as they turned the corner and entered the council room to see Master Mace Windu alone in the room.

"There you are Master Kenobi." Windu replied as he watched them walk in.

"Master Windu, we came as quickly as we could, why so urgent? Anakin and I have just arrived, we were told, we would be allowed to have a break." Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he and Anakin stopped in the middle of the room.

"Yes you were, that was, until Master Yoda reported to us from The Outer Rim,………. It seems the Sith Lord has a new apprentice."

"What?" Anakin snapped, "Master Windu how could this have happened? Master Kenobi and I have just returned from defeating the Sith Lord's apprentice."

"Yes, young SkyWalker, you did, but it seems the Sith Lord had another we did not count on." Windu answered, glaring at Anakin for interrupting him.

"Do we know who this new apprentice is?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to keep the peace.

"As of right now, no, that is why you have been summoned. Master Yoda wants you and your padawan to take his place in The Outer Rim, while we find out more about this new Sith apprentice."

"Master Windu?"

The three Jedies turned to the door to see Master Joan Vay, without Jade, standing in the doorway.

"Yes Master Vay?"

"Master Windu, I would like to request for my padawan and myself to join Master Kenobi and his padawan on this mission."

"Um………..seeing with all the trouble you've been having with you padawan, I don't see why not." Windu replied, "The four of you, will leave tonight. You may go." He finished and left them in the room.

"Vay?" Obi-Wan glared at Joan Vay as he and Anakin started out the door.

"Don't Vay me, Kenobi. My padawan and I haven't had a mission in awhile, she grows impatient……………….. It's getting harder and harder for her to keep her anger down……………….. I fear for her." Master Vay added.

"Master Vay." Anakin began. "I've known Jade since I first arrived, she'll be find." Anakin paused as Obi-Wan and Joan Vay glared at him. "She will be find, this mission will do good for her." Anakin finished.

"You might be right." Obi-Wan replied, "Well I can't keep you and your padawan from going. Meet us at the docking bay in…………….half-an-hour." Obi-Wan said, but Joan Vay glared at him, "All right an hour, but anything after, you'll have to find your own way." Obi-Wan finished and Joan Vay left to find her padawan.

"Master, what seems to be wrong?" Anakin asked as he and Obi-Wan left the council room and headed for their quarters.

"I don't quite know, I'm getting a bad feeling about this mission."

"No affiance Master, but you always get a bad feeling before every mission."

"Maybe, but they always end up right." Obi-Wan said, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Master?"

"Jade? Jade? Girl where'd you get off to?" Joan Vay questioned as she returned to the hall where she left her padawan and found her not there.

"What is it Master Vay?" Jade asked as she returned to the hall.

"Where did you go?"

"I remembered I left the training machine on in the training room Master, I went to shut it off."

"Oh, well we have to hurry, Master Windu and the council have given us a mission."

"Great, finally I can get off this bloody planet…………." Jade trailed off as she stared off into space. "…………..Where are we going and when?"

"In an hour, we leave for The Outer Rim, with Master Kenobi and Anakin." Joan Vay answered as she pushed Jade down the hall.

"Yes, Ani and I can spar on the way." Jade grinned and followed her Master down the hall to their quarters.

:ok I know that really didn't get anywhere, but as of right now, that's all I could think of, so hope you liked it, even if it was a little short and didn't really tell ya anything. R&R JM:


End file.
